An apparatus that detects a direction in which an active tag is located in regard to crossing of an autonomous moving object at a crosswalk and a distance between the active tag and a portable terminal with high precision and supports autonomous movement of a pedestrian, a robot, or the like has been disclosed (for example, see PTL 1).
PTL 1 discloses that a change in a timing, an amplitude, a frequency, a phase, or a combination of the timing, the amplitude, the frequency, and the phase of a high frequency signal received at the time of switch of a directivity antenna is measured in real time while an active tag 1 transmits the high frequency signal toward a directivity antenna of a portable terminal to be opposite in the direction of a directivity antenna of an active tag, and a direction in which the active tag is located and a distance between the active tag and the portable terminal are detected, so that a pedestrian can safely walks without deviating from the range of a crosswalk.
An autonomous moving system of an autonomous moving object which autonomously travels along a standard route designated on a map while estimating the position of the autonomous moving object in regard to narrow road passing of the autonomous moving object (for example, see PTL 2). The object of the invention disclosed in PTL 2 is to provide an autonomous moving system capable of passing a narrow road safely and quickly by independently performing a plan for a path in which a pass width of an autonomous moving object varies and a plan for a speed in which braking conditions of an own car and movement of obstacles are considered.
PTL 2 discloses an autonomous moving system that includes environment information acquisition means for acquiring environment information regarding the circumference of an autonomous moving object, stored information processing means for retaining map information in which a standard route is registered, self-position estimation means for estimating a self-position of the autonomous moving object based on the environment information and the map information, obstacle detection means for detecting information regarding obstacles based on the environment information, route decision means for deciding a movement direction based on the self-position, the information regarding the obstacles, and information regarding the standard route, speed decision means for deciding a movement speed based on the information regarding the obstacles, and vehicle control means for controlling movement of the autonomous moving object based on the movement direction and the movement speed. The route decision means calculates a passing region which has a predetermined pass width or more in a plurality of movement directions and is formed by a pass width and a pass distance in which there is no invasion of an obstacle and decides a movement direction of the autonomous moving object based on a tracking movement direction and the passing region in order to avoid the obstacle present in the tracking movement direction for tracking from a current position of the autonomous moving object to the standard route. The speed decision means decides a movement speed at which the autonomous moving object can stop before collision with the obstacle according to the braking conditions of the autonomous moving object and the position and speed of the obstacle.